La Felicidad De La Vida
by TehCuteChibi
Summary: An AU Hetalia Story! Basically the life of Feliciano Vargas, His Brother, Lovino Vargas and (AU O.C West Italy) Annie Vargas. This records their life and the daily things and moments they have. Gerita, Spamano, Usuk, And Many more pairings. Rated T (For my paranoidness ) for more Angsty stuff, swearing, Boy Love, and Cute 9 year old moments. (YES YAOI. :3)
1. Epiloge

**Hellllo!~ Teh-Cute-Chibi Here! Here is My AU Story with a Little Twist about the Italy's having a sister! But this will mostly just be about their lives, Gakuen and at Home, and the simple things that happen around in The Hetalia Universe. ****Angst and Family comfort will be in this little AU taking place in...Wherever Gakuken High School is located at...**** This will have ****_MANY_**** good chapters so don't worry. Well, I'll stop blabbering! Enjoy the epilouge and the rest of the chapters!**

**-Teh Cute Chibi **

The Vargas' home was calm and serene as everyone was in a deep slumber. There were 2 Teens, a Grandfather and An Adorable 9 Year old asleep. All of them had a good life every day at school and at home; Soccer practice, Art Club, Music club and A Good Day at Work for A Certain Grandfather. A Practical Day for Lovino, Feliciano and Annie at school. Grandpa Rome as always went to his Art Studio for The Art classes he taught after dropping the kids off at school. A Simple day in life for the Italians in the Vargas Family. But as a day began a day had to end as well as life went on for this loving family where twists, confusion and surprises await them throught their days.


	2. Chapter 1: The 10th Graders & 3rd Grader

Chapter 1  
"Come On Feliciano! You know how Annie is At School if we keep her waiting for Her Music club!" Lovino yelled to his little brother Feliciano, while he tied his shoes about 7 feet behind Lovino while walking to their little sister's school. They came out of their high school at 2:50pm and started to walk towards their Little Sister's, Annie, Elementary school to pick her up and bring her to their high school for The Music Club She partook in there conveniently while Feliciano hosted An Art Club and Lovino Went for his practice in the school's soccer club. Annie came out of her school at 3:15pm since she was in third grade giving the two brothers just enough time to stop by a Quick Mart to pick up a snack for the three of them and then continue on to her school. The Elementary was only a few blocks down from where their high school was located so it was easy walking over there. It was also a very safe community so danger wasn't a worry. Both of the Tenth graders walked down the sidewalk under many trees close by to a baseball stadium beside a bustling road.

"Ve! Lovino Tell me! Why did the chicken cross the road?" Feliciano questioned in a delightful tone trying to lighten the mood with a small riddle everyone in the world knows about.  
"Feli, none of your jokes right now...especially now that I'm starving and the word chicken is not helping..." Lovino responded with a bitter voice, a tone he usually had always.  
"Aww, Ve Fine...So then...Anything going on between you and Antonio?" Feliciano asked sneakily hoping his brother wouldn't yell at him. Antonio was a close friend to the brothers and their sister as well. The Spaniard played on the soccer team with Lovino and was quite a player, Winning the championship for the school twice already! Feliciano could also sense that there was something going on between them but he never admitted to it or never said anything. But Lovino always blushed when Antonio's name was said anywhere.  
"Feliciano, "He sighed irritated, "we've been through this before, there is NOTHING between me and Antonio!" Lovino crossed his arms irritated and yelled, "NOTHING!"  
"Ok ok, Mio Dios, Lovino it was just a simple question..."  
"...Shut Up Feliciano...Don't act as if I haven't seen you with that German Bastard..."

Feliciano immediately turned red when he heard 'German'. Lovino was talking about a foreign exchange student which came from Germany. His name was, "Ludwig."  
Ludwig. Just that name was enough to make Feliciano run out of breath, he shamefully taken a liking to the new student which came a few weeks ago. Lovino hated this, He absolutely despised the German around his little brother and only he himself knew the reason why he did. Feliciano didn't respond and kept quiet trying to hide the blush on his face.

"Yeah, exactly what I Thought Feli," Lovino retorted proudly seeing he was able to get the upper hand in the conversation. "Lovino, Does Annie have her violin or is it with The Music Teacher back at our school?" Feliciano feebly asked hoping His brother wouldn't repeat anything from the last awkward conversation they had.  
"Yeah, we don't have to worry; it's with the music teacher." He responded with a soft hush tone seeing the tremble in Feli's voice. Feli scared attitude immediately went away seeing that his brother wasn't mad, just hungry like he said earlier.

They finally got to the old elementary school they used to go to when they were little like Annie. Feli looked up at the big school and smiled before lunging an arm onto Lovino's shoulder, "Brings back memories doesn't it Lovi?"

A Faint smile came onto Lovino's mouth as he looked up at the building and crossed his arms, "Sure does Feliciano, It sure does. Annie is going to remember this place as well don't you think?" He took out his touchscreen phone and looked at the time before sighing, "3:10...That school was always punctual..." Feliciano smiled and sighed, "Wow...Imagine Little Sorella all grown up." Lovino sighed, "Can we not talk ab-." They heard a loud engine sound and turned around to see a blond guy on a huge roaring motorcycle, with a bright smile on his face, and square hip glasses shading his bright blue eyes. The brothers immediately reconiziging it as Alfred Jones, The All Around Guy who was always loud from their school coming as well to come and pick up his quiet and shy little brother, Matthew, who was in the same class as Annie. Alfred also did the same, bringing their younger sibling to participate in a club while the older sibling was in another club. "Hey! Lovino! Feliciano! You both could of just asked for a ride over here! Hahahaha! Do you like the new motorcycle? "He blurted out loudly taking off his helmet and walking towards them putting his glasses on. Lovino scoffed and softly muttered in Italian looking away, ''American Bastard...Thinking he owns the place because of a motorcycle..." Feliciano smiled and politely said amazed at the beauty, "It's Amazing Alfred!" They were all interrupted by the loud bell that rang and the kids pouring out from the entrance doors looking like ants.

The two brothers moved to the shade of a tree by the Statue of The School's founder. The Brothers usually waited there for Annie. Alfred waved goodbye to the brothers as a timid blond boy with purple eyes and round glasses came and hugged his big brother saying hello and getting onto the huge motorcycle. "See You at The school I Guess! I have my bro here already! Hahaha!" Alfred yelled to the Brothers and specifically to Lovino, "See You on The Field!" Lovino crossed his arms and huffed, looking away muttering things in Italian under his breath which was most likely swearing at the loud and friendly brute. Feliciano Waved goodbye to then both and then nudged Lovi, "Isn't Alfred's brother and Annie in the same class?" Lovino looked back at him and unfolded his arms, ''Yeah...Where is she? Wait! I Think that's her!"

"FELICIANO! LOVINO! CIAOOO!" Annie yelled while running towards them with her white shirt and blueish plaid skirt as part of her uniform on and her Small Purple and Blue neon backpack and a Wide grin on her face. Annie Ran into both of then giving them a big hug and a fond kiss on the cheek for both of them. Feliciano picked her up and placed a kiss on her lightly tan cheek with a smile on his face never leaving it, "How is My Sorellina Today?" He asked her with a smile. "Good like always! How about you And Lovi?"  
Lovino answered back with a delightful and warm tone, something that was really rare for anyone, but for his little sister Annie…He would always use that tone,"Bene Bene like always Annie! "Did you have a good day at school today?" Annie responded happily, "School was awesome today! I Got an A on The Spelling Test!"  
Both of Them said in sync, "Excellente! That's our sister! Wait until Grandpa hears about this!"  
Feliciano put her down and Annie went to Lovino to give him a kiss and the three started start walking.  
"Annie you want your snack now or later?" Lovino asked poking her cheek.

"A little later, Grazie!" She smiled and hugged him. "So then how was your day of school?" She politely asked both of them. "Hmm Tiring basically Annie" Lovino Answered with a groan and muttered under his breath, "A Hellhole for me…Goddammit." Feliciano smiled his usual cheery and bright smile and responded the usual thing he always answered, "Good! I thought it was good." Annie sighed and said, "You always say that Feli. Isn't there something that happens in your classes that is fun?" Feliciano patted her head, "We exploded some chlorine in class! Does that count?" Annie poked his stomach and said, "Sure, I guess." Feliciano flinched when she poked his stomach, which was his pressure point. Lovino slightly chuckled at his sister's and brother's innocence and faintly smiled something Lovino rarely did and was to cherish when he smiled.

As they walked, they passed baseball stadium, Annie turned around looking determined before she pointed a finger at her brothers and said, "I Bet I can run faster than both of you!" They both smirked and nodded, "Hmmm, Ok, until where Annie?" Lovino answered looking at Feli with a devious smirk while Feli returned the look, both of them thinking the same thing. "All the way until the tree," She said while pointing at a huge tree about 10 feet away. "Ok Ready?" Feli asked. Lovino grabbed all of their backpacks and put them on the grass 5 feet away from them as Feli and Annie lined up on the line crack of the grey on the flat sidewalk and waited for Lovi to get in place. "GO!" Annie shouted as the three ran, Lovino running to the front of Annie and reaching the tree first, Feliciano second And Annie last. Annie came in a close second, but she knew she lost because they both had a big advantage. Lovino had soccer and Feliciano had track practice sometimes, Annie only had Physical Education. She hyperventilated to catch her breath and smiled, "You guys had an advantage! No fair!" Lovino smirked and Feli smiled before chuckling, "We know, it was a good race though!" Lovino patted Annie's back softly, "It was a good race Sorella, catch your breath and we need to keep going." Feliciano went and got their bags and brought it to them with a warm smile."Let's Go Then!" Said Annie happily skipping happily in front of them.

They walked more talking about random stuff, like Annie wanting a puppy or laughing about Feliciano's big mistake thinking Today was Saturday in the morning when it was really Tuesday. They got to Gakuen High school and Lovino sighed looking up at the Doors to the entrance, "well...Time for Soccer practice," and said very quietly in a sigh, "time to see that bastard, Antonio..." With A light pink dusted on his cheeks.

** Italian Translations:**

**Bene-Good**

**Grazie-Thank You!**

**Sorella- Sister**

**Sorellina-Little Sister**

**Bastard- A Word Lovino says for every little thing that pisses him off.**

**-Teh-Cute-Chibi**-

It's my first story! u Please be gentle with the critiques~ I Love reviews and such! Please Enjoy!


End file.
